No me dejes solo
by Beatha23
Summary: Lucifer está de vuelta en la jaula. Él no se encuentra solo ni lo estará por un buen tiempo. Siempre se ha dicho que él es el malo de la historia, pero sólo él sabe que algunos destinos están escritos a base del sufrimiento de otro. Samifer (levemente mencionado).


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Supernatural no me pertenecen sino a Eric Kripke.**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les tengo un pequeño One-Shot sobre Lucifer. Un personaje que amo.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

Era tan fácil quebrar un alma que muchas veces terminaba siendo aburrido para Lucifer; pero Sam Winchester definitivamente era todo un reto para el ángel caído. Y no es que esperase menos.

Día a día, Lucifer disfrutaba esforzándose en quebrantar el alma del más joven Winchester, que sin lugar a dudas se había forjado su reputación y dureza, pero no hay imposibles para nadie y mucho menos para el mismísimo diablo.

Costó, pero al final había hecho añicos el coraje y la fuerza de voluntad de Sam, y ahora solo quedaba un hombre roto a sus pies, y una gran sensación de vacío y desconcierto en su interior.

Como si él hubiese sido el perdedor. Como si algo estuviera haciendo mal.

¿Por qué se sentía tan incompleto, o incluso peor que el mismo Winchester?

Lucifer miró detenidamente a Samuel, quien trataba de hacerse cada vez más pequeño ante la intensa mirada del caído. Lucifer al fin había ganado el dominio sobre Sam. En ese momento el joven se retorcía en pequeños temblores dando señales de conciencia. Bueno, no es como si pudiera morir, y si así fuese Lucifer no dudaría ni un segundo en devolverlo. La muerte era un privilegio que no se conocía en esa prisión. Aunque en secreto muchos siglos él la ansió más que su soñada venganza.

Siendo su prisión una jaula en los recónditos más olvidados del infierno, tenía que admitir que era bastante grande como para albergar a tres ocupantes. Miguel se había retirado a una esquina y hace ya semanas, meses o ¿años? que no se movía, como si su mente no estuviera allí.

Pero ¿podría culparlo? Quién no querría escapar de la realidad que había sido estar allí, y todos los siglos que faltaban por venir.

Ahora se encontraba como desde el inicio, solo. Sin nadie con quien desahogarse, ya que el cuerpo de Sam ya no reaccionaba. El chico ya no gritaba ni lloraba, a miles costos emitía un ligero gemido que hasta para sus entrenados sentidos apenas era audible.

****

Lucifer muchas veces se sorprende envuelto en la nostalgia de su traicionera memoria, pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrado allí.

¿Cuánto habrá cambiado el mundo? Pero sobre todo, él piensa en qué cosas habrán cambiado en su antiguo hogar, ese del que una vez hace ya muchos siglos fue expulsado.

Nuevamente estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez no estaba contemplando el mundo o el cielo, él estaba mirando detenidamente a Sam, viendo como su rostro se relajaba después de un descanso de tortura.

_¿Cómo algo tan frágil podía ser a su vez tan fuerte? _Más de una vez se había planteado esa pregunta, y aún seguía sin contestación.

_Bien podría tener la belleza de un ángel, no como el simio de su hermano mayor._ Pensó, girando su cabeza al sentir una presencia nueva.

—Ya pasaron las exploradoras por aquí, así que tenemos suficientes galletitas. Puedes irte por donde viniste —comentó con fingida desilusión, sabiendo de ante mano a lo que había bajado el ángel. Nuevamente un Winchester seria rescatado de las garras del infierno.

—No vengo a vender galletas, Lucifer —Castiel negó con la cabeza, mandando una mirada al joven Winchester inconsciente en el piso de la jaula. Castiel pensó que el estado de Sam sería peor, quizás extremidades faltantes, piel arrancada o su carne ardiendo mientras este gritaba en agonía, pero en cambio el chico se veía como si estuviese tomando una siesta para reponer fuerzas para la siguiente cacería con su hermano mayor.

—Puedes ser menos idiota por una vez en tu plumífera vida y entender el puto sarcasmo —suspiró con fastidio.

—No fui entrenado para entender cosas tan vanas como esas.

—Si esa respuesta te ayuda a vivir tu patética vida —comentó con burla.

—No vine aquí a discutir contigo, Lucifer —dijo— Vengo a llevarme a Samuel. El no pertenece aquí.

Cuando Lucifer escuchó aquello sintió que algo burbujeaba en su interior. Más tarde entendería que no era la ira.

Si había alguien en todo el maldito universo que no me refiere estar allí, ese sería él. Condenado por su propio padre, simplemente por sentir unos de los sentimientos más comunes en la vida he inventado por su padre, los celos. Pero, ¿cómo no sentirlos? Si después de ser una de las grandes creaciones de su padre fue dejado de lado y encomendado a cuidar a unos malditos simios sin pelo.

Él, uno de los más grandes guerreros del cielo fue encomendado en la tarea de ser la niñera de los juguetes de su padre, mientras que a Miguel se le fue encomendado el entrenamiento de los novatos. Su hermano siempre lo opacaba en todo y al enterrarse de la misión de su hermano no pudo no restregarle que en cambio a el prácticamente le habían dado la llave del puto cielo.

—¿Acaso puedo oponerme, Castiel? —escupió con desagrado, deseando no tener esos malditos barrotes para borrarle la presunción de la cara a Castiel.

—Sabes muy bien que no —contestó con arrogancia.

—¡Ja! Luces tan seguro de tus planes que casi me das pena, casi.

—Ya déjate de juegos o… —fue interrumpido por Lucifer.

—No te hagas la inocente palomita conmigo, Castiel. Los chismes siempre existirán ya sea en el cielo, tierra o el maldito infierno. Y por lo que he escuchado estas intentando llenar unos zapatos muy grandes, no sea que te tropieces en el camino a la fama —Castiel caería, y Lucifer desearía estar allí para ver la pomposa cara del angelicho estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Olvidas que yo no soy el malo aquí.

—No, pero lo serás —agregó con voz cantarina.

Castiel guardó silencio por unos segundos y Lucifer no supo decir si fue porque por un momento compendió que tenía todas las de perder. O quizás decidió dejar el tema de lado, seguro de su triunfo.

—Bien, llévate a esa maldita basura —dijo caminando hacia el joven Winchester. Poniendo una mano sobre su espalda en modo de despedida, pero solo el sabría que con eso se estaba asegurando de que Sam no lo abandonara.

—Deberias de arrepentirte de tus acciones en vez de estar queriendo crear más caos —dijo Castiel en modo de despedida, mientras cargaba con el cuerpo inconsciente de Sam.

Lucifer sonrió con amargura mientras rememoraba las palabras dichas por Castiel "arrepentirte". ¿Y de qué serviría el arrepentimiento cuando no hay nadie escuchando? Hubo un tiempo donde realmente se arrepintió de corazón el haberse revelado contra el cielo. Había pedido perdón incontables veces, había rezado a su padre hasta el cansancio por perdón, piedad, una nueva oportunidad. Pero nunca hubo una respuesta.

Dios, su padre lo había abandonado en ese agujero. Le había dado la espalda ¿no se supone que su padre se decía ser un Dios bondadoso y dispuesto a perdonar a quien se arrepintiera de corazón? Al parecer eso era solo propaganda, una falsa imagen, pero cuántos asesinos, ladrones y violadores no estarian en el cielo con tan solo decir que lo siente antes de morir, y así como si nada todas sus transgresiones son perdonadas.

Y cuando el Todopoderoso no pudo seguir con su teatro de justicia divina, cuando su perfecto proyecto de vida se le salió de las manos, simplemente huyo como un cobarde. Abandonando a sus pequeños simios para que se destruyeran entre sí, y terminaran echándole la culpa a él. El diablo, entre otros nombres ridículos.

Ese ángel de gabardina todavía tenía mucho por aprender si quería ponerse en los zapatos del Todopoderoso, pero eso a él podría importarle poco ahora que habita en el olvido de los muertos.

—No te preocupes, que todavía nos queda mucho por sufrir aquí abajo, Sammy —dijo mientras miraba su mano. El alma de Sam era tan brillante que al liberarla de su puño iluminaba toda la jaula. Un alma tan pura que irónicamente era casi un milagro que aun siguiera tan limpia o que no hubiese sido corrompida por el destino con el que fue bautizada.

—Con que fue eso, vaya que he sido corrompido por el mundo humano —dijo para sí mismo, riendo al darse cuenta que lo que sintió cuando la mascota de los Winchester fue por el menor no fue la típica furia que refulge en su interior, sino un sentimiento mucho más humano que la vida misma, el sintió la agonica soledad invadiendo su gracia nuevamente. Esa soledad que había empezado a sentir cuando todo el reino se embelesó con las creaciones humanas, pero en ese entonces se refugió en la maldad y envió a esa serpiente a engañar a la mujer y por consiguiente a condenar a sus muchas futuras generaciones. Pero ahora, cuando se sienten nuevamente invadido por ese mal, decide no dejar ir al menor, ya no sería por venganza. No, definitivamente ya no sería por eso, sino para no estar solo.

Odia esa jaula.

Odia ser el malo de la historia, cuando lo único que quería era ser apreciado sin la necesidad de ser comparado con alguna creación o por la fiel imagen del hijo modelo, Miguel.

Odia estar solo. Tal vez ya no lo esté, pero lo estará cuando se den cuenta de la estafa y entonces buscaran la manera de recuperar el alma del joven con el que irónicamente tiene mucho en común.

—Siempre seremos los malos. Acostúmbrate a eso —le dijo al alma que flotaba a su alrededor como si estuviera haciendo una especie de afirmación, y si pudiese hablar, Lucifer estaría seguro de escuchar un _"es nuestro destino"._

Y fueron esos los mejores años de su vida. Ciertamente podría decirse que supo lo que era no estar solo y ser por un instante feliz.

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
